AA Flight 11, 8:46 am
by Sukii-Sama
Summary: Kagome is a pilot flying the wrong plane at the wrong time. InuYasha is an employee in the World's Trade Center. The date is September 11, 2001


I don't own InuYasha. this story is dedecaited to everyone involved in 9-11

AA flight 11, 8:46 a.m.

InuYasha walked up the stairs slowly. He was in no rush. Most people wouldn't hurry to work if they knew they were going to be fired. He sighed, if only he hadn't slacked off so much. Well, even if he had worked hard he still might have been fired. There were some serious budget cuts recently.

He riffled through his brief case and found the paper he was looking for. Something about outraged terrorists. He shoved it back in his case. He probably wouldn't need to hand it in anyway.

* * *

><p>Her hand released the button and Kagome relaxed, letting the auto pilot take over her job. Geez, one day she would be entirely replaced by a computer that could do her job better than she could. Well, best enjoy these days while she had them, the pilot thought. Kagome loved the feeling of being up in the air. As a pilot she also got the best view on the plane. The large thick plate of glass allowed her to see the whole aerial world around her.<p>

The door behind her opened. The co-pilot entered, "Hey Kagome, do you want me to ask the stewardess if she can get us some coffee?"

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, thanks Sango, that would be great." Kagome re-checked the altitude as the door closed behind her.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what he was thinking, walking right into his boss's office. InuYasha remembered that you should never walk right into the lion's den. Ah, well. Best get it over early, and then if I <em>am<em> fired I can have the rest of the day to myself. Opening the door, he saw his boss put down the papers he was working on.

"Ah good. Come and sit down Mr. Taisho." He said, beckoning to a chair in front of his desk, "Please, make yourself comfortable."

InuYasha sat down, "What is it you wanted to see me about?" he asked, like he didn't already know.

His boss sighed, "Look, I know that you are a good worker, and that you need this job, but times are tough for all of us."

"Yeah, the economy isn't exactly booming, and we should know." InuYasha tried to make a joke to break the tension.

His boss laughed, "Well, we aren't called the World's Trade Center for nothing you know!"

* * *

><p>Sango entered again, this time holding two cups of coffee in her hands.<p>

"Ooh, thanks." Kagome said, appreciatively grasping the warm liquid between her hands. She inhaled the aroma and took a deep sip, "Ah, just what I needed, some wake-up juice."

Sango nodded in agreement as she sipped her coffee too.

Kagome placed the steaming cup in the cup holder. She slipped on the headset, "This is AA flight 11, entering the DC airspace."

Over the receiver she heard, "Thank you AA flight 11. You are clear to enter airspace. UA flight 175 also entering soon, watch out for collision."

Kagome slipped of the headset and picked up her coffee. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Look, I'm sorry; we're going to have to let you go." InuYasha's boss said sadly, "I can write you a really good recommendation though, and if anything opens up, you will be the first person I notify."<p>

InuYasha sighed, "Okay, I'll go and clear out my desk."

He stood up and left the office. He walked over to his desk and shoved the now unnecessary papers in the trash can. As he grabbed the handle of the drawer, his friend Miroku walked up.

"So, you fired?" he asked calmly. InuYasha looked up, "Well, obviously."

Miroku sighed, "Hey, so do you want to come to a party with me tonight?"

"No, get lost. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that."

"This stapler is gonna connect with your head unless you shut it."

"You don't even know who's going to be there."

"I'm warning you."

"Please? My girlfriend Sango says she's gonna bring over her friend from the airline, Kagome. Apparently, she's a real hottie _and _she's single. I could fix you two up."

"Maybe. Now go away."

* * *

><p>Kagome heard a loud crash coming from coach class, "Hey Sango, go see what's happened."<p>

"Why me?" Sango complained.

"Because the pilot is supposed to stay in the cockpit." She replied.

Sango sighed and headed out. Kagome slurped the last dregs from her coffee and threw away the cup. There was another loud bang and a crash from behind her. She got up and opened the door. Sango ran up to her, her face hysterical.

"Oh God! Kagome, it's a group of terrorists!" Sango clung to Kagome, "They stabbed a passenger and say they've got bombs!"

Kagome stood in shock for a second, "Oh my, what do they want?"

"They say they want to land the plane somewhere!" Sango sobbed, "I think we should let them, or we all could die!"

Kagome gasped, "Oh god. We should do as they say."

* * *

><p>InuYasha dumped the contents of his drawer into his brief case. He thought about it, and he might as well go to that party Miroku was talking about.<p>

What would he do though? He had to find a job.

He slung his briefcase under his arm and headed out the office door. Really, he could just have not come in today. Made no sense why he drove all the way here and was just going to drive all the way back home. He sighed, _time to dust of my resume, _he thought. He flipped open his phone, 8:40 a.m.

What a waste of a perfectly good morning.

* * *

><p>"Alright! We'll do as you say!" Kagome screeched as the man pointed a knife at her face.<p>

The man lowered the knife a bit, "Good," he looked to his comrades behind him, "I'm gonna pilot. Go gas the rest." The other two nodded had headed on back.

"Alright, girly, get in the corner there and no smart stuff, you hear me?" he barked.

Kagome and Sango huddled together. Kagome started to cry along with Sango. Oh, god. She didn't want to die. What did the men want with this plane? Where were they going to land it?

"Kagome," Sango whispered in her ear, "I'm going to hit him over the head while he's looking at the controls. If I can knock him out, we can lock the cockpit door and land safely somewhere and wait for police to arrive."

Kagome looked up at her friend. She gave a tiny nod. Sango looked over at the man piloting. He turned off the auto pilot and then bent down to fiddle with the controls. Sango gulped and quietly stood up. She walked as noiselessly as possible over to were the man was sitting. Reaching her hands tight in a fist above her head, she swung down, aiming for the man's head.

He suddenly looked up angrily. With an effortless flick, he swatted her away. Sango crashed into Kagome and lay there, struggling to breath.

The man got up, he looked horribly angry, "I thought I told you! No funny stuff!" he smacked Kagome across the cheek and then sat down.

Kagome rubbed her cheek and looked at her friend. The knife the man had had was protruding from Sango's chest where the man had hit her.

"Oh, god! Sango!" Kagome yelled as tears rolled down her face. She held Sango in her arms and tried to shake her awake, "Sango! Oh God! Sango! Don't you die on me! Sango!"

Sango's eyes fluttered partly open, "Kag…o…me…?" she struggled to ask, "Don't…cry….cheer….up…."

Her chest fell still and she stopped breathing. Kagome sobbed, holding the body of her friend in her arms.

* * *

><p>InuYasha walked over to the window. <em>Miroku was lucky<em>, he thought, _he has a job, a girlfriend, and he aint half bad looking. _Now if only InuYasha was that lucky. InuYasha was okay for looks, but he wasn't as popular with the ladies as his brother. And as for a job and a girlfriend, InuYasha was out of luck.

"Ah, well." He muttered to himself. Maybe things would look up for him soon. He picked up is brief case and was about to start his long decent down the North Tower.

Something caught his eye in the window. He stopped and looked. It was a plane. Did planes usually fly so close to the ground? Maybe it was about to land. No, there were not airports that near. Then why?

* * *

><p>Kagome sobbed harder. She looked up at the window in front of her. They were heading towards the Twin Towers! They were going to crash!<p>

She stumbled towards the window unable to believe what she saw. They were speeding towards the north tower. The plane was so close that she could have counted the windows.

* * *

><p>InuYasha stood, frozen. He couldn't move. The plane was so close. It was going to crash into them! They were all going to die! The last seconds of his life seemed to go in slow motion.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome's life seemed to freeze, or at least go very slowly. She peered towards the window and saw a man. He had long black hair and was looking up at her. Kagome wondered why he didn't run. She knew that she would hit him.<p>

* * *

><p>InuYasha saw a woman is the cockpit of the plane. She was crying, he could tell. She had long brown hair, and a face that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Maybe he was delusional. But then the speed of his life returned to normal.<p>

* * *

><p>The plane crashed into the tower.<p> 


End file.
